Biography
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: This is just simply how a certain number of my OCs were like when they were born to their current age now.
1. Keira Logano's Birth

_**Me: This was another story that I've been working on for a while now, but I didn't know if I should post it or not because it seemed a little confusing. Basically, I just wanted to be how Carmen, Keira, London, Serena, Shea, Skye, Summer & Tyra were like when they were born and how they were growing up till their respective ages and each chapter would be that (example: the first chappy would be Keira's birth, second chapter would be Carmen's birth etc. like that) and so on and so forth. I just hope it isn't confusing (yn) :S But enjoy :D :D…oh, and so freaking sorry if the birth chapters are short :P**_

_**Date(s)**__: Thursday, May 24, 1990-Friday, May 25, 1990  
><em>_**Times**__: Between the hours of 11:00 PM & 12:00 AM  
><em>_**Location**__: Middletown, Connecticut_

It was a quiet area in the waiting room in the maternity ward in a hospital in Middletown, Connecticut as Trent was sitting in the waiting room sitting on those very uncomfortable chairs with his head in his hands tired as fuck. Why is he here? Because his wife Tonya was currently giving birth to their twins, one boy and one girl and he was excited as a husband can ever be about having their first child…or children in his case.

When Trent first heard from Tonya that she was pregnant he was overfilled with joy, but he heard that he was going to be the father of two children not just one—he had _double _the joy than he had when he first heard the news at all. About five months into the pregnancy, when Tonya went in for her Ultrasound, the babies were ready to be known gender wise and she really wanted to know—but Trent didn't want to know, but whatever his wife wanted usually got at the end of it all, so he allowed her to know, and he was smiling from ear to ear (like he hadn't already) when he overheard from Tonya and her friends Tracy and Samantha when they were over about the genders of the babies: a boy and a girl. When Tonya was seven months pregnant, she told Trent the genders (obliviously to the fact that he already knew) and wanted to settle on names right away so they know what to name them whenever Tonya came into actual labour earlier than expected.

Two months later, that's what happened, Tonya went into labour while watching a movie, which would obviously make her go to the nearest hospital which would lead Trent sitting in the chair waiting if it was finished. _Please have everyone survive and healthy _Trent thought because he just had to read on the internet many freaking stories about children not surviving and if they do, usually have one or many health problems, and usually the mothers don't survive child birth as well, so he was pretty spooked about that.

"Mr. Logano?"

Trent looked up to see the doctor who ran into the delivery room and asked, "How is my wife?"

The doctor was silent, making Trent's stomach jump into his throat. "Wanna meet your newborns?" The doctor asked, instantly making Trent's nerves calm. "Sure," Trent said with a smile as he got up and walked with the doctor to the room that Tonya was just rolled to. When Trent and the doctor entered the room, it put a smile on Trent's face. On the bed laid Tonya, sweating like crazy, huffing and puffing for air holding two beautiful children in her arms.

"Now, have you decided names on the children already?" The doctor asked.

Trent and Tonya were silent before Tonya spoke up, "Yeah, we have."

"Perfect, usually new parents have to think for a bit for stuff like that," The doctor said with a small laugh. "So, what are they?"

"The girl's name would be Keira, and the little boy's name would be Joey," Tonya said with a smile on her face.

"Great names, well Joey was born on 11:58 on Thursday, May 24 at 7 lbs and 25 inches and Keira was born on 12:01 AM on Friday, May 25 at also 7 lbs and 25 inches," The doctor said giving the couple the necessary information about their new kids.

"Thank you so much doctor," Trent said.

"No problem—just buzz if you need me," The doctor said as he left the room. Trent sat beside the bed that Tonya was on and said, "They're so beautiful,"

"I know, right?" Tonya asked. "I can't wait to start raising these two," She added with a smile on her face.


	2. Tyra Bush's Birth

_Date: Friday May 2__nd__, 1986  
>Times: Between 3:00 PM to 6:32 PM<br>Location: Las Vegas, Nevada_

"Do you think it's bad for me to have the boys spend the day at their grandparents so they wouldn't see me possibly in labour?" Asked Naomi. "and especially being Kyle's first birthday and I couldn't spend it with him in my arms or anything," She added.

It was a nice warm Friday afternoon is Vegas and Naomi being pregnant for the full nine months with the due date any day now and she was happy and sad. Happy over having another child and sad that since the day that the child might be possibly be born would just happen to be born (possibly) on her 2nd son Kyle's first birthday.

"Honey, listen to me, this would be a possible gift to Kyle from you," Naomi's husband Chris said reassuring her as they were in the front of their house just enjoying them time.

"You sure?" Naomi asked.

"Positive, heck you saw his face when you mentioned to him and Kurt that they were getting a baby sister, Kyle's face lit up like a lightbulb on a stinking Christmas tree he was that excited," Chris said happily as he rubbed Naomi's stomach. "and at least he would be reminded that this baby girl would be his birthday present," he added with a smile on his face, which brought one on Naomi's face.

"Baby, can you get me an ice tea please?" Naomi asked.

"Sure," Chris said as he got off of his spot on the porch and walked into the house to get the beverage that Naomi wanted. While waiting for him, a neighbour by-passed the house and asked, "Hey Naomi, how's the baby doing?"

"Kyle or the newest one?" Naomi asked pointing to her stomach.

"Newest edition," The neighbour said.

"Pretty good—any day now and she's out to this world," Naomi said with a smile on her face.

"Awww, how sweet, got a name yet?" She asked.

Tyra was about to say the name that she chose, but she got stopped. "Haven't thought of one?" The neighbour guessed.

Naomi didn't say anything but clutch her stomach in pain. "Naomi?" The neighbour asked as she ran up to Naomi. "What's wrong?"

"Get Chris," Naomi said through gritted teeth.

"Chris!" The neighbour shouted.

"What?" Chris asked instantly worried as he came out of the house.

"My water just broke,"

**.x.**

"_She's in labour right now?" _Asked Naomi's mother Stephanie.

Chris was waiting in the maternity ward of the hospital for the third time in his life and was still scared as ever as he was currently talking to Naomi's mother Stephanie, who currently have his other two children Kurt and Kyle.

"Yeah," Chris said. "If you want, after all of it's done if you wanna come down and see the child, you can,"

"_I was going to anyways silly," _Stephanie said with a slight laugh. "_Want the boys to see her?" _She asked. "_because they wouldn't shut up about her ever," _She added.

Chris was silent before saying, "You know what, sure, I'll call you back when she's done," Then hung up his end of the conversation and paced back and forth in the maternity ward at times literally making himself a little bit sick here and there despite being in the same maternity ward two times.

"Mr. Busch?" The doctor asked as he came into the waiting room. "First off everything is all right with your wife and beautiful child," He said.

"That's is wonderful news doc," Chris said with a huge ass smile on his face.

"I know this is random, but anyone else you contacted about this coming?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah the grandmother and the child's siblings if that's alright," Chris said.

"Perfect, wanna see your third child?" The doctor asked and knowing what the answer would be, him and Chris walked to Naomi's room where she laid on her bed holding their child in their hands.

"Congratulations, you guys have a beautiful baby girl," The doctor said.

"That's what you wanted this time, right sweetie?" Chris asked and Naomi could only nod her head _yes. _"Figured out a name yet?" The doctor asked.

"Tyra," Both Chris and Naomi said in unison.

"Perfect, I'll send more company for you two when they're here," The doctor said with a smile as he left. "Isn't she beautiful?" Chris asked as he walked over to Naomi.

"She sure is," Naomi said still looking at Tyra who was just looking back at Naomi. "and are you sure that your going to make sure that she isn't going to be a girly girl growing up?" She asked.

What she meant by that was that when Chris first figured out that Naomi was pregnant, he said if she were to have a girl he would make sure that she wasn't going to be a girly girl and to be a tomboy well with some of her interests and the way that she dressed, the rest be her own choice, and still wished that even when Kurt and Kyle were born. "Yeah—unless you want your daughter to be girly and obsess over the colour pink and boys," Chris said.

Naomi lightly laughed and said, "Nah, I want her to not be in a pink-loving girl,"

_Knock knock_

Chris and Naomi looked up at the door and saw Stephanie (who was carrying a one year old Kyle who was currently sucking his thumb) and seven year old Kurt by her side enter the hospital room. "Awwhe," Stephanie said as she walked over to Naomi, "the child's so dang cute," She said.

"Thanks Mom," Naomi said with a smile on her face. "Her name is Tyra," She added.

"Is she our baby sister?" Kurt asked as he was pointing to Kyle in referring to the word _our. _

"Yes Kurt, she's your baby sister," Chris said.

"Is she considered to be Kyle's first birthday present from Mommy?" Kurt asked.

Chris nor Naomi didn't answer that as everyone in the room noticed Kyle having his free hand stick out towards Tyra. Tyra looked at the hand for a few minutes somehow getting her hand out and entwining in his, making everyone in the room aww at the cuteness from the two babies doing that.


	3. Shea Earnhardt's Birth

_Date: Monday, September 12, 1988  
>Time: 10:32 AM<br>Location: __Kannapolis, North Carolina_

So, it's always a fun day when your stuck alone in your house knowing that your father is supposedly going to Dover to drive another NASCAR race and your mom is currently in the hospital in supposed labour for my baby sister. Yeah, it's always fun.

So, some people might have a thought about being fourteen years of age, having a younger sibling would suck, right? Well, actually I've been thinking about that for a while and I've came to a conclusion that it would probably be pretty awesome, and not for that I can blame someone on stuff that I really did, I'm actually really excited for this baby sister to come so that I could actually have someone to bond with, since my dad is out doing his job and my mom is usually with him which would lead for me to be either be stuck with them during the summer or stuck here, and if I were to be stuck here, at least I would want someone with me, right?

I was so into whatever TV show I was watching (probably some very interesting informercial) that I didn't even notice the front door open and close until I heard a giggle from a baby. I looked up and saw that it was my mom who had entered the home with a baby—guess she was ready to leave considering the fact that she's been there for a week with fears of going into labour early I guess?

I immediately walked up to her and took the baby out of her hands so she could be 'at home' (as I would like to call someone who was entering the home) and asked, "What's the name?"

"Shea," My mother Theresa replied with a slight smile on her face.

I looked at her face and immediately saw that Shea had the same eye colour as my father Dale and the same face shape as Theresa, and probably when she's older she'll probably have the personality of Dale. Just probably.

"Dale, can you do me a favour?" Theresa asked.

"Sure, what?" I asked.

"Mind taking her up to the crib upstairs, the doctor told me that when she arrives at home for the first time, she needs to sleep," Theresa said.

"Sure," I said as I took the baby upstairs to the baby room that my dad personally built when NASCAR was over for the season. The walls were a light blue with stars and butterflies on the walls with a large dark oak wood changing table that was the first thing that I saw when I entered it then as soon as I entered the room a bit further, I saw a crib with the same type of the wood as the change table with just a simple small green quilt that was knitted by Grandma which was originally given to me when I was a baby but Dale and Theresa decided to give it to the baby (which was totally alright with me) but there was an added effect for it, I actually was the one who brought it to Grandma and she was glad enough to stitch the number _3 _with the word _You're my Angel Luv Mommy, Daddy and Dale, _and beside the crib was a rocking chair that was near the fairly large window.

I placed Shea in the crib and she looked up at me with the biggest, cutest eyes that I've ever seen in my life and she was smiling like she'd just won the lottery for the first time in her life. I placed the small green quilt overtop of her when I felt my phone going off.

"Hello," I said as soon as I answered it.

"_Son, how's your mother doing with the baby?" _It was my father, who had called me exactly twenty five times ever since Theresa entered the final month of her pregnancy wondering how she was.

"She just got home with the baby," I replied.

"_Really? They're all right?" _He asked.

"Yeah, both fine and healthy," I said.

"_What's the name that your mother finalized on?" _Dale asked.

"Shea, wanna see a picture?" I offered.

"_I was just about to bring that up," _Dale said with a slight chuckle.

I laughed slightly as I went and took a picture of Shea with my other phone and sent it to him. "All right, it should get to you,"

"_Thanks, I gotta go do some work on with the car, tell Theresa I said hi and I love and miss her," _Dale said.

"Will do, and Dad, before you go, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"_Sure," _

"Good luck in Dover on Sunday," I said.

"_Thanks," _Dale said as me and him both hung up.

"Was that your father?" Theresa asked, making me jump just a little bit. I turned around, slightly leaned on the crib a bit, "Yeah, he just wanted to know how you and the baby were doing seeing if you two were fine and everything, just the usual," I said.

"He's always worrying about me and Shea, I guess that he was excited about being a father to another baby," Theresa said. "He still enjoys being a father to you Dale, it's just that Shea is going to be his first daughter and usually fathers are over-protective of their daughters and such," Theresa said.

"Yeah," I said totally understanding where she's coming from. "and if for some odd reason that the good Lord decides to take Dad's life, I'm going to fill that position,"

"Really? You would do that for your father if he were to ever leave permanently?" Theresa asked.

"Yeah, already I've known the baby for a few minutes and yet she's going to be a great sister and I wanna make sure that she's going to be all right until she dies," I said.

"You're going to be a great brother," Theresa commented.


End file.
